fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ike
"This is my chance to avenge my father's death. This time, he won't walk away." - Ike to Tibarn, shortly before Ike's second battle with the Black Knight. Ike (アイク, Aiku) is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, released 2005 for the Nintendo GameCube. He is the first and only main character not of noble birth. His seiyuu is Michihiko Hagi, and his voice actor is Jason Adkins. Character History Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Class: Ranger -> Lord Ike is the son of Greil, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and takes leadership when his father is killed by the Black Knight. For the most part of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia. Ike is rather naive in the beginning of the game, but grows into a brave character later on. He has little memory of his life in Gallia as a young kid, and prior to joining the Greil Mercenaries, shows that he does not know what Laguz are. He is a nice and brave character, and is very protective of his friends and family. His motivation is to avenge his father's death, but he seeks no reward in aiding Crimea's liberation and helping Elincia to claim the throne as queen, except for the usual payment as being a mercenary. Although he has no desire to become a noble, he accepts the title as Lord so he can lead the Crimea Liberation Army after his triumph over Oliver. Ike begins the game as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries. The other members look down on him as a rookie, such as Boyd and Shinon. After learning about Daein's invasion, Greil makes Ike work harder to prepare him for the task of leadership. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, to Gatrie and Shinon's disdain. After Shinon telling Titania that he would not serve Ike, Titania gets mad at Shinon due to her affection towards the now departed Greil. Gatrie leaves alongside Shinon because he feels his skills deserve a better challenge, but he rejoins Ike at Astrid's urging in Chapter 13 because of his love for the mercenary group. After remaining in Gallia until Chapter 9, realizing that Caineghis is unable to help him, Ike leaves and is escorted to Port Toha by a squad of Laguz including Ranulf, Lethe and Mordecai. Ike then leaves and travels around the continent in order to help Elincia reclaim Crimea. Along the way, he meets and recruits many allies. Eventually, near the end of the game, he acquires the Divine Blade Ragnell and duels the Black Knight with the assistance of his sister Mist. Although it does not matter whether or not the player is truly able to defeat the Black Knight, the castle in which the duel takes place collapses after five turns pass, and the Black Knight is declared dead (cannonically, Ike slays the Black Knight). Ultimately, Ike reconquers Crimea with the help of his allies. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Class: Hero -> Vanguard .]] Ike, the hero of the Mad King's War, returns in Radiant Dawn, as the main character of Part III. He starts as a Hero class, and wields the sword Ettard, but later reacquires the divine blade Ragnell, which he had previously used while dueling with the Black Knight in Path of Radiance, but subsequently turned it over to Begnion when Sanaki declared it a sacred treasure. In Part IV of Radiant Dawn, Ike becomes a Vanguard with the blessing of the goddess Yune and finally avenges his father's death and this time defeats the Black Knight in a truly one-on-one duel. Upon the Black Knight's defeat, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the Black Knight's personal blade and Ragnell's counterpart, which, though it has no weapon level in Path of Radiance (and thereby is exclusive to the Black Knight), is now an SS sword and can be given to other units. It is revealed that he witnessed Greil killing Elena due to the medallion's chaos energy, but his memory is sealed by Sephiran to prevent the painful truth. Once the goddess Ashera is defeated and all the countries are made stable, Ike travels to another land (possibly Hatari) and leaves the continent of Tellius behind forever. He suffers from poor resistance and luck, but his strength, skill, and HP are all high. His magic is also low, but this is no longer an issue for physical units due to the fact that magic swords no longer use magic to calculate damage. Once he is promoted into a Vanguard, Ike can wield axes, including his father Greil's axe, the SS-ranked Urvan, given to you by Caineghis in an Info Conversation in the Final Chapter. He Defeats Ashera, and Leaves Tellius, depending on the support level, Soren or Ranulf go with him, if they have an 'A' Rank. Ike's departure leads to fan speculation regarding a third game in the Tellius Series. Growth Rates Path of Radiance Ike is the only unit that can learn the skill Aether, which combines both Luna and Sol. In Chapter 27, Ike is able to use Ragnell, a sword blessed by the goddess, which will never break. It increases Ike's Defense by 5 points. Ike's Strength, Defense, Hit Points, and Skill stats are high. His Resistance is average. '''Stat Growths': 75% HP // 50% Str // 20% Mag // 50% Skl // 55% Spd // 35% Lck // 40% Def // 40% Res Lv. 20/20 Average: 51.5 HP // 26.5 Str // 27 Skl // 29 Spd // 19.3 Lck // 23.3 Def // 17.2 Res Radiant Dawn Ike is one of the few units who can't have a third promotion until a certain time in the fourth part of the game. If data from the GameCube title is loaded, then like most other returning characters, he will gain a small bonus in the stats that were previously maxed out. Also the use of previous GameCube data will allow an extra conversation in the last chapter of the game showing Ike and Soren's childhood friendship.(In a second play) |173px]] Super Smash Bros. "You'll get no sympathy from me." - One of Ike's victory quotes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ike is in the Nintendo Wii game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He appears as his titled, Ranger class, and accompanying him is the sword Ragnell. His special moves are *Aether: his master skill, a move in which he throws his sword into the air and then launches himself upwards, wields the sword, and then plunges it into the ground cleaving through the target on the way. *Eruption: which sends flames soaring from the ground. *Quick Draw a move in which Ike lunges foward and strikes his enemy (based on his critical attack in Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance) *Counter: which takes any attacks that hit Ike during the animation, and deals back damage of the original attack multiplied by 1.2. *Final Smash: Great Aether, which is a more powerful version of Aether. Since Ike has never used Great Aether in any of the Fire Emblem games in which he's appeared in, some believe that it may be the same as Ike's final blow against Ashera, when Yune lends him her power in Radiant Dawn. In the Story Mode: Subspace Emissary, Ike helps Marth and Meta Knight (from Kirby) through their journey. He appears using Aether on the Ancient Minister, a R.O.B. and commander of the Subspace Armada (in the U.S. version he said Great Aether instead of Aether). Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc